pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pikmin (game)
Does anybody know how to make the chart that you can see in Wikipedia's article for Pikmin? Y'know, the thing that shows the rating, release date, genre, etc? That might make the article look more potent. --The Pikmin God 21:04, 25 April 2006 (UTC) *got it...but I dont really know how to work it, Just need to add something and do the same for Pikmin 2 Revan 00:36, 17 May 2006 (UTC) Shouldnt we like take the stub thing off i mean the whole article seems pretty decent. Nobody has edited the article in a loooooooong time.And the different endings just killed the whole stub thing.Besides we can just add to it later there's no need for that to be there.--Goolixburp!!! 17:46, 13 November 2006 (UTC) Can we get a picture of the Pikmin Olimar please? Minimariolover10 22:09, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :I can't as I only have Pikmin 2. Just so you know. Someone could always take it off a YouTube video, but that would be low quality. 10:37, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Here's a YouTube video of it. Can someone snap a picture of it for other viewers (I already saw what he looks like) Minimariolover10 14:05, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :Like I said, it's poor quality. It's at Image:Olimar Pikmin.png. Use it if you want. 16:33, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::Wait, this is one huge spoiler, and even if one should have somehow seen the spoiler notice, your bound to be able to see the image if you scroll down. However, it is at the bottom of the page. Should we ignore the spoiler risk, or remove it?-- :::I think it's far enough past the spoiler warning to be seen, but people might scroll to the bottom to see if there are any more non-spoiler sections. I could put the image in a collapsed table if you want, so you have to press show to see it. 12:28, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Sounds good; and interesting. Please, add it.-- :::Done. Edit the text if you want. Also, I fixed the whole collapsible tables problem, so Treasure Hoard can be bettered. I'll also collapse the treasures and enemies footers if I can find out how to change the show/hide button colour. 20:08, 22 March 2008 ( ---- Do we have a page for the instruction booklet or is that copy righted or something?MRPANTS 12:47, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know why we'd need an article for it; there's a link to it (which I just fixed) on the article. Clean up The article appears to explain the Pikmin's species rather than the actual game. BNK [ |T| ] 05:37, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's because they're such a large part of the game, but yeah, that shouldn't be there. It should be a much shorter section with main|Pikmin family. "Pikmin" vs. "Pikmin 1" I thought we had reached a consensus before, but things seem to have changed, so I'm opening a new discussion. I'd like to change most instances of "Pikmin" (referring to the game) to "Pikmin 1." While it is true that Pikmin 1 is not the actual name of the game, it is easily and instantly recognizable as referring to it, whereas Pikmin is not only the name of the game but also that of the Pikmin creatures themselves, and that usage appears at least once in every article. So to avoid confusion, I'd like to have articles use "Pikmin 1" when referring to the game, as has already been done in the enemy infoboxes. The name of this article can stay as it is. 18:18, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Seeing as I have no reasons to oppose, I'll agree. We're already using Pikmin 1 in a number of articles anyway.-- ::Sounds good. And in titles like category:Pikmin 1 enemies. Does that mean that this article should be changed to Pikmin 1 or should it stay as Pikmin (Game)? White Radish 19:53, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :The name of this article can stay as it is. ::Wait. Didn't you say it was a good idea to change it? :::No, not the tile of this article, just the name as it appears on other articles. 00:23, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :::By titles like category:Pikmin 1 enemies, I meant titles that aren't this page. This is because this is the only page that has only the game's title in its name: any other page would look silly using "(game)" (think category:Pikmin (game) enemies). Can't this problem be solved by writing "Pikmin" when addressing the game, and "Pikmin" when addressing the species? It would look much better if we did that according to me. RandomYoshi 16:10, July 12, 2011 (UTC)